The present invention relates to a method of bonding circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of bonding circuit boards that enables two fine-line patterned electrodes to be connected positively using a light-sensitive adhesive that exhibits bonding quality upon heat treatment.
The present invention also relates to an integrated circuit device connecting method by which fine electrode pads, such as on an LSI, can be connected to electrode terminals on a mounting base.